


She Runs with Wolves

by LeTempest



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feels, Prompt Fill, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTempest/pseuds/LeTempest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac doesn’t kiss like Scott does. With Scott, it’s easy, it’s gentle, even when he needs it so badly, she can feel it thrumming like a current under his skin. With Scott, he saviors it, every taste of her on his lips, ever touch of her hands on his skin.<br/> Isaac is different, wild and impatient. He craves it, clings to her like a drowning man. He kisses Scott like this too, like he needs their love just to breath</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Runs with Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill from my tumblr (sitdowngreenburg.tumblr.com)
> 
> Anon requested Allison/Isaac and, due to my recent scallisaac obsession, this was what came out.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own teen wolf and this is just for fun.

Isaac doesn’t kiss like Scott does. With Scott, it’s easy, it’s gentle, even when he needs it so badly, she can feel it thrumming like a current under his skin. With Scott, he saviors it, every taste of her on his lips, ever touch of her hands on his skin.

 Isaac is different, wild and impatient. He craves it, clings to her like a drowning man. He kisses Scott like this too, like he needs their love just to breath.

            But it’s just them tonight, just her and Isaac. Scott promised Stiles some much needed bro time so it would be just her and Isaac tonight.

            Dad was out of town and Melissa was working late, so Allison wasn’t surprised when she heard Isaac’s knuckles rap on her window. He didn’t like sleeping alone.

            She sat up with a smile, dropping her pencil onto her physics book, crossing the room to let him in. He slid over the sill, all long limbs and animal grace, wrapping around her, like he was being pulled in by gravity. His finger’s tangled in her hair, arm tightening around her waist as he breathed deep, taking in the scent of her. A werewolf thing, but one she found she rather liked.

            She leaned into him in return, taking her own deep breath. She wasn’t a wolf but she could still pick up the distinctive smell that clung to her boys’ skin. Scott always smelled like fresh laundry, dollar store shampoo, green leaves, and the pages of a paperback book. Isaac smelled like wool, tea, naked brick, and fresh earth. Different but still holding the same warm comfort for her.

            “Missed you,” he mumbled into her hair and she laughed.

            “You saw me at school today,” she teased, hands slipping under the hem of his tee shirt, pressing lightly against the small of his back.

            “It’s not the same,” he grumbled, nuzzling her jaw.

            She leaned into him. She knew he was right. In the wake of the alpha pack, she’d needed to take some space, needed to focus on her for a little while, needed to catch up on sleep and school work and family.  She knew Isaac and Scott would take care of each other, they always did, but it didn’t mean she didn’t miss them or they didn’t miss her.

            She knew she needed to be studying tonight. She had a big test on Monday. But Scott hadn’t been the only one trying to improve himself. Allison had made a promise to herself in recent months that she was going to stop with holding joy from her self for the sake of some self imposed sense of responsibility. And right now she wanted Isaac, warm and wanting and utterly alive in her arms.

            She leaned in, turning her head to press a kiss against his pulse, feeling his heart jump, her fingers dancing up his spine. She felt him shiver, clutching at her, wrapping around her. That made her smile, grazing her teeth along the curve of Isaac’s jaw. Isaac was Scott’s beta now, but the wolf with him recognized Allison as a force of power and protection every bit as much as his alpha. Isaac wolf was every bit as wild and damaged as the boy it belonged to; it longed to submit, to have feel the power of the pack flowing over it.  Something Allison was happy to provide.

            Her hands slide to Isaac’s hips, turning their bodies, guiding him with her own. Isaac went without complaint, dropping his chin so she could lean up and kiss him. His lips were familiar territory, the taste and feel of him as well known as the road home. He opened to her the moment her tongue posed the request, bending easily to her will. It made her heart pound, and even though her knew he could hear is, she pressed closer, wanting him to feel it.

            Her hands pushed at his sweater, gentle but insistent, and Isaac pulled his hands from her skin and hair reluctantly, shrugging the garment off. The shirt went next, as Allison snagged the hem and pulled it over his head. She smiled at him, that sneaky clever smile of hers. Isaac growled, not a wolf’s growl but just as needing, arms back around her, lifting her as if she weighed no more than a child.  Without thinking, she wrapped her legs around his waist, fingers in his hair.

             Part of her wants to tug as his trousers when he drops her onto the bed, follows her down, seeking out her lips again. But she’d pretty sure there won’t be any of that tonight. Isaac has always had a hard time being touched, especially like that. She knew it was hard for him to let his guard down, to expose himself, to allow himself to be vulnerable, even with her. It used to bother her, used to make her feel as if she didn’t mean as much to him as Scott did, that he didn’t love her as much. In time she’d realized it was the presence of Scott’s wolf was what gave Isaac that last added shield. Knowing there was someone there to protect them, knowing he didn’t always have to be the strongest one in the room. She knew now that everything Isaac shared with her, with them, was a gift, a hard won gift. So if this was what he was willing to give her, she was happy to have it, knowing how much it had terrified him to show it to her in the beginning.

            He braced his weight on his elbows, fingers combing through her hair as she kissed him, mapped the familiar cavern of his mouth, the warm press of his body against hers. She was always so fascinated with how their bodies fit into each other, the three of them. Pieces of a puzzle that fit just right. Her hands explored the tight muscles of his back and shoulders, the way they moved beneath his fair skin. He was ice to Scott’s fire, thin and fair and cool, where the other boy was compact and dark and warm.

            He lifted his head, his breath coming a little too quick, and gazed at her almost mystified.

            “What,” she asked with a laugh, letting her hands slid back over his shoulders, palms pressed against his collarbones.

            “I love you,” he whispered, barley breathing and she felt her heart falter, and knew he heard it too.

            Because that meant something. The boy pressed against her didn’t love easily, probably because ever one he’d ever opened his heart to had hurt him, deeply, harshly. Wounds that never really healed, not matter how much the huntress and the wolf wanted to kiss them better.

            “I know,” she said, cradling his face between her hands, stroking the sharp curve of his cheek bone with her thumb, “And I love you. We love you.”

            There was a sudden peaceful tired that seemed to come over him then, and he closed the last few inches of distance between them, his head pillowed on her chest as she wrapped her arms around him.

She wasn’t a wolf, but this was her pack. She runs with wolves and always will. Because the wolves owned her heart, owned it because she gave it to them, as they gave theirs in return. She wouldn’t forget that. She was a huntress. And she protected what was hers.

 

 

 


End file.
